


Moonlight

by andchaos



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Coda, Episode: s11e05 Mac & Dennis Move to the Suburbs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchaos/pseuds/andchaos
Summary: Instead of fighting, when Dennis came home stressed while they lived in the suburbs, he and Mac would go for a relaxing swim to calm down.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> this is about the bastard men kissing and not much else. unhealthy coping and dennis screaming that he hates mac? never heard of it. [based around my own post](http://lesbianfreyja.tumblr.com/post/181320697415) because i'm self-indulgent. title loosely from the ariana song because it reminds me of them. xo

The house was dark when he got home. One benefit to living in the suburbs: If Mac was asleep, then tripping over a few of their shoes on his way to fumble on a light wouldn’t wake him up in the next room. Neither, evidently, would falling hard to the tile foyer. Dennis picked himself up, muttering and cursing under his breath. Another shitty beginning to another shitty end of a shitty day. Perfect.

The sun was still in the early stages of setting, but he never knew, with Mac’s fucked up facsimile of a sleep schedule. It had only gotten worse since they had moved out here and his stay-at-home timetable given Mac plenty of hours to nap. Better to be safe than sorry.

Dennis cupped his hands over his mouth and called softly, “Mac?”

“Hey!” his voice called back. “I’m in the kitchen.”

Dennis’s brow drew together as he wandered down the hall toward him.

“What are you doing, dude?” said Dennis as he rounded the corner. “Are you eating dinner in the dark?”

“No — Ah, I blew the downstairs electrical trying to get the TV set up,” said Mac. Dennis came into the kitchen fully and paused, setting his hands on his waist. He considered the scene: Mac, standing eating a sleeve of thin mints at the kitchen counter and playing some game on his phone, using the camera light to illuminate the kitchen to some degree. It was still light enough out that he could almost entirely see without it. “We should really get Charlie down here to hook everything up more better. I also ordered some takeout earlier if you want, it’s in the fridge.”

“I ate at the bar,” Dennis said stiffly.

“Okay,” said Mac with a shrug. He flicked his gaze up and down his body. “How was work?”

“Horrible,” said Dennis. He leaned over the counter and plucked a cookie out of the sleeve Mac was eating; he actually had the gall to look offended, as though Dennis was the one stealing from _him_. He was the one who had gotten beaten down by the girl scout sitting outside the supermarket last week; this stuff belonged to him. “Everyone is horrible. Charlie and Frank’s Russian hat scheme has escalated and it still doesn’t make any goddamn sense. Now it’s a Russian hat and pizza scheme.”

“A Russian hat and _pizza_ scheme?” Mac echoed. “What the hell?”

“I don’t know,” Dennis grumbled. “The bar reeks of grease now, I hate it.”

Mac shut off his phone and set it down between them on the counter. This threw the light up toward the ceiling, now, and it cast a little bubble of brightness that encompassed them and half the kitchen around them. Dennis pulled the cookies a little closer toward himself so he could grab at them more easily. Mac smiled at him around another bite, crinkling around the eyes. Dennis looked back at the counter.

“You know, Jimmy fixed the pool,” said Mac eventually.

“The filter’s not making that noise anymore?” Dennis said, perking up.

“Oh. No,” said Mac, face scrunching apologetically. “I just mean he fixed the heater! We can use it again.”

“Oh,” said Dennis.

They looked at each other for a long few moments, each finishing their thin mints. Dennis wrestled the sleeve of cookies back into the box and Mac pushed away from the counter. They trailed upstairs, a few steps apart and not quite walking together; Mac’s phone light was still the only source guiding them, at least until Mac reached the top of the stairs first and flicked on the switch.

“Whatever I hit short-circuited both of our bathrooms, too,” he said, his voice all gentle and quiet.

“You stupid son of a bitch,” Dennis returned, but low and without heat. Mac didn’t answer him and branched off to head into his room.

Dennis undressed slowly and tugged on a pair of swim trunks; he only had one or two, since he didn’t get a whole load of opportunities to swim in Philly, and this one must have been a few years old because the elastic was all stretched out around his waist and too baggy around the thigh. He tied it extra tight and lingered, wondering if Mac was already dressed and downstairs — but when he paused at the door, he heard Mac rustling around in his bedroom through the wall, his own door ajar and his lamp flicked on.

He came out a second later, and Dennis pulled his door shut behind him. Mac caught him coming out to the landing at the same time and crooked a little smile at him.

“Look what I got today,” said Mac. He held up a small speaker, about the length of a remote control.

Dennis raised an eyebrow. “That’s for…?”

“It’s to drown out the noise of the pool filter, bro!” said Mac. “We can put in one of the mixes we made together, so it’s a bunch of stuff we both like, and it’ll be loud enough that the filter won’t bother you.”

“Oh,” said Dennis. Mac was watching him, very expectantly; Dennis was a little too shocked to say anything, though, except after a second when he managed to get out, “Thanks, man. That’s…”

He trailed off helplessly, and Mac split into a grin. Dennis had almost forgotten how nice Mac was to look at when he smiled; there hadn’t been that many opportunities to see it since moving out here. His cheeks were still glowing softly when he followed Dennis down the stairs, fingers trailing down the bannister.

“Oh,” said Mac, and Dennis looked back at him hesitating halfway through the kitchen. “I don’t know if I blew out the outside power.”

“You don’t know?”

“I hope not.”

“Well, standing here sure isn’t going to tell us anything,” Dennis said sharply, shooing Mac toward the switch by the back door, but his heart was sinking a little. Almost certainly their habitual bad luck would seep into these small things, surely he couldn’t even relax after a night of mopping up grease and dealing with the gang and not even having Mac to fall back on to share exasperated glances with, surely—

But Mac touched the switch, and the light overlooking their back lawn flickered on. Mac turned back around toward him with a wide smile.

Dennis was slower than him, crossing the back lawn toward the swimming pool that stretched somewhere between medium- and small-sized along their back gate. He just watched Mac move in the lumbering way that he did, the freckles dotting along his shoulders and down his back, the curve and shift of his shoulder blades beneath his skin. He set the speaker down a little ways away on the lawn and turned the volume up, and one of their cassettes started playing, something Dennis recognized. Mac might get his pick of the music on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays, but Dennis got Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays — which left Fridays for the mixes they made together, comprised of songs that the both of them could always agree on. Mac popped this tape in a lot on Fridays.

Mac walked slowly right up until he was only three feet or so back from the pool edge. There, he suddenly launched into a run and catapulted himself as far into the deep end as he could, slicing the water in a dive that looked exactly as satisfying as it did poorly formed, and not very gracefully. Dennis flickered into a tiny, private smile and cannonballed in after him.

Mac was spluttering out water when Dennis came back up, and he was almost immediately hit the face with a wave of chlorine. He swiped it out of his eyes, gasping.

“What the fuck?” he shouted, lunging at him — Mac caught him by the arms before he got all the way at him and shoved him back.

“That cannonball almost choked me,” Mac yelled, but there with a grin on his face and it was difficult not to laugh. “That wave totally got me right as I was breathing again, and I almost _died_.”

Mac got him in a headlock. Dennis’s fingers twisted uselessly around his waist. They were still trying to tread at the same time and it was very difficult to get any traction in this fight.

“You almost died,” he deadpanned back.

Mac sniffed. “Yes,” he said, twisting away when Dennis got his fingers in between Mac’s ribs, right where he knew he was exceptionally ticklish. “I could have drowned.”

“Don’t be a fucking baby,” said Dennis, and he shoved Mac’s head underwater.

Mac grabbed his waist and tugged him down too, and Dennis’s fingers scrambled helplessly on nothing before he went under. They both kicked each other in sensitive places before they successfully clawed their way back to the surface, both gasping and clutching their chests.

“That was my _throat_ ,” Mac snarled.

He aimed to wrap him in another headlock but before he got close enough, Dennis held his arms out and pushed him back by the shoulders, hard, and Mac fell with a big splash back underwater.

Mac got him with a huge wave when he came back up, gasping again for air. Dennis twisted away from most of the spray, chuckling lowly. He flinched when he turned back around by degrees, sure Mac was going to get him again as soon as he faced him, but Mac wasn’t looking at him at all. He was lying on his back, staring up at the sky and paddling just enough to keep himself afloat. The sun was beginning to set over the tree line, casting the pool in an orange and pink glow that reflected prettily off Mac’s cheeks. Mac swam lazily back to standing, enough in the shallows now to keep his head above water. He caught his eye, and Dennis’s retaliatory splash died halfway to making the move. They lulled in their playfighting, grinning at each other, Dennis’s face half-submerged.

“I wanna do a backflip!” Mac announced suddenly, and Dennis rolled his eyes as he pulled himself up onto the ledge.

Their pool had a shitty diving board, all plastic and with basically no give at all when he jumped on it, but that didn’t stop Mac from bouncing as hard as he could. Dennis pulled himself onto one of the stairs to watch as Mac took one last jump and flipped as much as he could. He only made it about halfway, landing knees- and chest-first into the water, but when he came up spluttering and wiping his face, he didn’t look too disheartened.

“Did that look badass?” he asked.

Dennis flipped him two thumbs up from across the pool. “Five stars!” he called.

Mac bit his lip. “Out of what?”

“Out of five!” Dennis said, pushing off the step and starting a lazy breast-stroke toward him. “Obviously.”

Mac’s freestyle was a lot faster, and he met Dennis toward the shallow end, where the two of them were still submerged up to their chests. Mac was still grinning, bright and open and with dark-orange shadows flickering across his face from the nearly-set sun. Without thinking, Dennis raised his hands up to cup Mac’s cheeks and pulled him close enough to kiss. Mac’s breathing cut off. Dennis pressed his mouth to Mac’s, soft and gentle and only for a second before he ducked away again. Mac barely had enough time to close his eyes.

Dennis leaned back, a grin stretching his visage. Mac looked lightly shocked, eyelashes fluttering and his cheeks rosier than before. They were the same color as his mouth, actually, Dennis was noticing. His lips hung ajar as he blinked at Dennis, who backstroked a little ways away from him. Mac finally reanimated enough to splash at him again, less intensely than they had been. A light, playful thing.

Bryan Adams began to filter out of the speakers. Mac grabbed at his ankle before he could get any further away, tugging him in despite how hard Dennis paddled to go back. They were both laughing. Dennis kicked hard enough to pull free; underwater, he swam down to the deep end and pulled himself up onto the ledge as soon as he reemerged. He kicked at the water a little as he watched Mac for a few minutes, who was already distracted. He kept doing backflips under the surface and punching at the ripples he made. Dennis rolled his eyes, shaking his head when Mac was facing the tree line.

“Bet I can do a better front flip than you,” Dennis called after a while.

Mac’s head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed. God, he was too easy.

“No way!” said Mac, already starting to make his way over to him. “I do flips every single day of my life, _back_ flips. Front flips are nothing compared to that! I could front flip in my sleep, bro!”

“Come try me, then.”

Mac hung onto the ladder in the deep end while Dennis went first, calling out a bullshit low number out of ten that definitely did not add up to Dennis’s totally sweet moves. Dennis flicked water at him while they traded places.

Mac’s front flip was awkward and not tight enough, but he made it almost all the way around, at least.

“Eight points,” said Dennis, to which Mac immediately blew up shouting about until Dennis let him try it again. Mac shot him glances out of the corner of his eye when he readied himself at the end of the diving board again.

This flip was even worse than the first. He basically belly flopped right in, and he was groaning and spitting out water when he came up for air.

“Truce. Truce,” Mac said, casting off in a lazy backstroke for the shallower end where he could stand.

He rubbed at his red stomach. Dennis rolled his eyes, but Mac’s were closed again and he didn’t notice. Probably it was for the better, or he might have started a fight.

“That was really pathetic,” said Dennis, hauling himself back onto the edge of the pool.

Mac got to where he could find his feet and glared at him, cheeks puffing how they did when he pouted. Mac had really round cheeks in the first place, but especially so when he started looking like that. Dennis was glad he wasn’t close enough to do what he wanted to them, because he wasn’t entirely sure that he cared enough to stop himself leaning in and kissing them.

“Fuck you,” Mac called, and turned away from him.

He didn’t seem too angry though, going back to what appeared to be a series of karate moves that were severely hindered by nature of being underwater. Dennis watched him try to do a handstand and kick at the air at the same time, smiling disbelievingly across the pool at him. The sun set fully while Mac was chopping at nothing, and the stars were very bright combined with the dim backyard light they still had flicked on and the bulbs lining the bottom of the pool.

Mac spun around like he was surprising an invisible opponent with another karate chop. Dennis ducked his face quickly, but Mac wasn’t looking at him anyway. He lifted his head up again, considering Mac across the pool. Even in the unforgiving light of the moon, he looked soft and happy and carefree. The way the stars illuminated his face made him seem otherworldly, and tempting.

The music faded into something that Dennis recognized but didn’t know the lyrics to; one of Mac’s picks, then, something he vaguely recognized from hearing so much but had never paid attention to. Dennis watched him get into a brief fight with one of the rocks that lined the edge, until the rock get in a good lick and Mac came away with his forearm scraped.

Dennis climbed to his feet and dove swiftly back into the water, breaststroking down to the other end. The air was a little chillier now that the moon was up, and he slicked his hair back to get it out of his eyes. Mac was watching him from a little ways away, not saying anything. His palms skimmed the top of the water, creating little ripples that made their way over to Dennis meanderingly, and Dennis slapped them away.

He squeezed his palms together halfway under the surface, making a little bit of water shoot out of his cupped hands and sprinkle over to Mac.

“What?” said Dennis.

Mac shook his head, grinning. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re looking at me.”

“That illegal, now?” Mac asked mildly. “Is it illegal to look at you?”

“No,” said Dennis. He swept his hands through the water again, watching the miniature tides rise up around them. He flicked a grin at Mac. “Are you wondering how I pulled off such a better dive than you just now, bro?”

He said it teasingly, but he pulled himself a little closer to Mac anyway. Mac didn’t seem to notice.

“What are you talking about? My dive was awesome!”

“Your form was off,” Dennis said offhandedly.

He pressed even closer, until Mac reached up and touched his forearms. His thumbs skated against Dennis’s skin in the water, and Dennis grinned.

“It was not,” Mac said, still sounding furious despite how blank his expression had gone. “I do dives every single day.”

Dennis leaned in until his nose bumped Mac’s, soaking in the sound of Mac’s breath catching.

“Uh huh,” he said, and Mac reached to cup his face in his hands instead, and he kissed him.

Dennis smiled against his mouth, hands spreading out across Mac’s ribs and sliding smoothly over his back. Mac leaned into the touch. He pulled back just far enough to dip his head and recapture Dennis’s lips, softly slotting them together. Mac’s fingers spread out across Dennis’s cheekbones, tickling by his ears, and Dennis was smiling again when he leaned his weight into Mac and started to press him backwards.

He leaned Mac into the edge of the pool and Mac spread his legs enough for Dennis to settle between them, and he took up the space gladly, palms slipping down Mac’s bare chest and trembling by his hips. He dug in his fingers there, half-scratching at him. Mac pulled him in again to kiss him harder, almost rough and almost mean but not really at the same time, and Dennis groaned softly. He set his hands on the rock ledge on either side of Mac’s body to steady himself, and pressed soft licks to Mac’s lower lip until he kissed him back wet and open.

Dennis wanted to touch him, and he didn’t really know why. Mac wasn’t a perfect, hard body, Dennis thought as he slid his hands down the soft part of his tummy — and he wasn’t small or smooth, as Dennis ran his fingers over the rough, freckled swathes of skin on Mac’s shoulders and upper back. Mac bit teasingly into Dennis’s lower lip and Dennis chased after the warm heat of his open mouth, which Mac gave back to him gladly. He always did. Dennis wanted to wrap up in the Mac’s warmth, sometimes, the heat that radiated from every part of his body.

Mac pulled away, still keeping his cheeks cupped while he leaned in to press kisses across the bridge of his nose and along his jaw. He was mumbling something, and Dennis worked to focus on what it was.

“Dennis…Dennis,” Mac murmured, against his mouth, and into the curve of his neck, and Dennis’s breathing hitched. “I love you. I love you.”

Dennis pulled back far enough to look him in the eye. Mac stared back, open and motionless, until Dennis leaned back in slowly. The moon and underwater lights cast shadows in ways that threw his face into strange angles, some of his soft edges sharpened, and it was so unknown and new that he could almost be somebody else entirely — a stranger that Dennis had never met. Mac kept his eyes open and on him the whole time until their lips were centimeters from brushing, and he only closed them right before Dennis kissed him again.

He rolled his tongue long and slow against Mac’s, basking in the reverent motion of Mac’s hands exploring all over him. He hitched his fingers in the back of Dennis’s swim trunks, keeping them stilled there. He wasn’t moving his hands but he was just close enough to where Dennis wanted him to touch that he could feel the promise that he might do it; he shivered anyway, giving the kiss over to Mac instead. Mac liked it a little faster, a little harder, and he was a little more demanding too. Dennis gratefully gave up control, slumping against his chest when Mac licked his way into his mouth, and happy to stay there. Mac tightened his arms around him and squeezed.

They made out lazy and unhurried under the bright night sky and the sounds of their shared speakers for a very long time. Mac knew exactly how Dennis liked to be kissed and he seemed very content to give that to him for as long as he wanted it. His hands roamed Dennis’s body almost as thoroughly as his tongue was playing in his mouth, and Dennis let himself be momentarily taken over, the two of them alone, him pressing Mac into the side of their pool out in the middle of nowhere far away from everything they knew.

Eventually, experimentally, Dennis pressed his knee up where he was already wedged between Mac’s thighs. Mac moaned, his whole body jerking, and maybe it was a mistake after all because he stopped kissing him when his head fell to the side.

All the smooth, tanned skin of his neck stretched before him, though. Without thinking Dennis leaned in and got his mouth on it, his teeth sinking in above his collar. Mac jerked under his hands, another low, needy sound falling from his lips. He breathed out Dennis’s name, and it was a goddamn beautiful thing, how he sounded when he wanted so openly. He pressed his knee up harder between Mac’s legs and felt him twitch, then start to grind in short, abortive jerks on it. He grinned against the side of his throat.

“This where I hurt you earlier?” Dennis whispered against his neck.

Mac’s eyes looked like they struggled to open. “What?”

“You said I elbowed you in the throat,” Dennis explained. He pressed his lips softly beneath his chin. “What is it here? Maybe here,” he said, kissing just as gently to the dip in his collar.

“Why?” Mac said, a bite of sarcasm in his voice. “Gonna kiss me and make it better?”

“That what you want?” Dennis said, still in the same low lull. “Wait — I think I found the bruise.”

“It _bruised_?” Mac yelped.

He had no time to push Dennis off for real before Dennis leaned in through his swatting hands and scraped his teeth against the side of his neck, sucking gently at the same spot after. Mac stopped fighting him as soon as he realized what he was doing. Dennis sucked harder; Mac sighed and melted under his touch all at once, and Dennis had to stop kissing him because he was smiling too hard. He pressed his lips briefly to the same spot before pulling back, examining his work.

“My bad,” he said lightly. “That wasn’t the right bruise.”

Mac rolled his eyes. His fingers tightened on Dennis’s waist. “ _Dennis_.”

“You’re just covered in battle scars, how am I supposed to tell the difference?” he asked innocently. “Let’s see. For instance, here.”

He wrapped his hand loosely around Mac’s, pulling it out of the water. He weaved their fingers smoothly to tug on Mac’s arm, bringing it up above the surface too. Dennis inspected the scrape on his forearm, _tsk_ ing at what he saw, and leaned down to press his lips right above it. Mac was fidgeting again, rolling his eyes, but there was a splash of color riding high up on his cheeks that was just delighting Dennis to no end. He really, really liked making Mac blush. There was no way he was going to give that up so easily.

“Are you done?” Mac demanded, pulling his hand free.

“Yeah, I’m done,” said Dennis, already leaning in again, and Mac gave a long-suffering sigh right before closing the distance between them.

Mac seemed annoyed by how far they had drifted, because he hauled Dennis back in with two handfuls of his ass. Dennis tilted his head to change the angle of their kiss and to breathe in the space in between. He could get used to this too, the harder, more wanting presses of their mouths and how Mac coaxed him into longer strokes of their tongues against one another while he squeezed and played around his ass. Dennis tapped his fingers against Mac’s chest, roaming lower and lower every now and again. He massaged at his stomach when he reached it, and Mac dropped his head to kiss along the curve of Dennis’s collarbone.

“This still hurt?” Dennis breathed.

Mac didn’t even lift his head away from his neck. “Why would it hurt?”

“You hit the water pretty hard there,” said Dennis. His fingers kept gently working into where it had been all red from him belly flopping earlier.

Mac leaned up to look him in the eye. He pried Dennis’s hands away from his body and then just kept them trapped there, wrapped tightly in Mac’s. His fingertips pressed into Dennis’s palms.

“Bro, nothing can hurt me,” Mac said seriously. “I’m, like, such a badass.”

Dennis barely refrained from laughing.

“Okay,” he said, failing to pull his hands free, but in his defense, he wasn’t trying very hard. “Guess you don’t need me to make it better, then.”

Mac swallowed. After a moment’s hesitation, eyes darting around the yard, he mumbled, “What were you gonna do?”

Dennis laughed.

“Guess you’ll never know,” he said, and he pulled one of his hands out of Mac’s to capture his chin between two fingers and angle him back down against Dennis’s mouth.

He didn’t kiss him right out, though, not yet, even though Mac immediately closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open as soon as Dennis tugged him close enough. He licked just barely into Mac’s mouth, tongue bumping against his, once, then twice — Mac twitched, waiting against him. It was amazing, Dennis marveled, how someone could harbor so much patience and impatience at the same time. Mac just stood there, eyes closed, waiting until Dennis was done with his teasing half-kisses and acting like he was good and like he wasn’t going to get greedy. Also, though, like he couldn’t help himself, his tongue kept twitching out toward Dennis’s every time he pulled away. Dennis felt Mac wanting and restraining himself from leaning in with a twist of satisfaction.

Dennis smoothed a hand through Mac’s hair and gripped tight.

“Good boy,” Dennis whispered.

With the hand clutching his hair, he brought them fully together and finally kissed him fully, long and dirty. Mac leaned into him as soon as he was allowed, pressing his weight up on him as much as he could still leaning against the edge of the pool. Dennis wanted to sink his teeth into him and never let go. Mac clutched at his hips, pressing his own up to grind against him.

The water was getting warmer and warmer the longer that they stood there kissing, even though the temperature outside was dropping as the night stretched on. Mac jerked his hips harder and more frantically against Dennis, practically begging for it, and he breathed out such a pretty sigh of relief when Dennis finally wriggled a hand down between them and cupped him through his bathing suit.

“Yeah?” Dennis breathed, open mouth pressed to his jaw again. Mac nodded blindly. His hand worked, torturously slow but just tight enough to make him keep making those beautiful noises. “You want it?”

“Yeah. Den…”

“Tell me…” He kissed down his cheek and along his neck again, suckling at a soft and freckled spot on his shoulder but not hard enough to leave another mark. “Tell me what you want from me.”

“Touch me,” Mac gasped. “You know — You touch me good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Mac breathed.

He even managed to make that little word sound desperate. Sometimes Mac brought up something in Dennis that he didn’t know how to name, and he didn’t want to. Sometimes Mac aligned with him so fucking perfectly that Dennis forgot that they didn’t spend all their nights together like this.

“Yeah. Yeah…”

Dennis kissed him again, and Mac immediately turned it rough and hard, fingers sharp on his body and his teeth on Dennis’s lip. Dennis fumblingly untied the string on his shorts, and Mac pulled some skin on his neck between his teeth while Dennis started to tug on his trunks, only to pull his hands back seconds later.

“Wait — wait—” he breathed. “Not in the pool.”

With uncoordinated, scrabbling hands on his waist, Dennis shoved and Mac heaved until they got Mac pushed up onto the ledge, tugging his shorts down to his knees on the way. He spread his thighs further so Dennis could shuffle up in between them, which he did almost as fast as Mac made room, spreading his fingers out on his legs and leaning to press kisses to the soft insides. So much of Mac was rough, or hardened, or unforgiving; he liked the yielding parts of him that gave under his touch. He liked the paler, sensitive parts that made Mac sigh every time Dennis gave them so much as a passing touch.

Dennis blew him artlessly on the edge of their pool, his scrunched eyes and shallowly gasping mouth thrown into relief from the light of the stars above them and with their mixtape still playing in the air around them. Mac’s back arched prettily as he moaned, rocking his hips against Dennis’s face with a hand fisted tightly in his hair.

He came just the same way, gasping Dennis’s name and grinding a low, thready sound out of his throat. Dennis pulled back when he tugged on his hair again, pressing more desperate, open-mouthed kisses to his inner thighs. He didn’t back up much as Mac slid back into the water, forcing them to press together chest-to-chest. Mac was grinning, for some inexplicable reason.

Mac wiped off his cheeks with little circles of his thumbs, and when he leaned in to kiss him, he was still rubbing his cheeks. Dennis touched his wrists lightly, keeping him held there as they traded slow kisses. He thrust his hips up against Mac’s thigh in a lazy, detached way while they did it. He wasn’t paying it much attention; more important was the way Mac sucked on his tongue, and the soothing rhythm his thumbs had on Dennis’s cheeks. Mac pulled away with a final, long roll of his tongue against Dennis’s.

He looked at Dennis with a self-satisfied little glow. It seemed suddenly both unfair and uncouth for Dennis to be panting. He was working on at least not being so obvious about it when Mac pulled him in with one hand on his ass and attached his mouth to right above the curve of his shoulder, his free hand swiftly undoing the string of his bathing suit bottoms and plunging inside.

They swayed a lot while Mac jerked him off; Dennis was holding onto his shoulders, head thrown back and eyes closed so Mac could keep kissing his neck, and what with how Mac’s face was hidden and he had such a tight grip with the arm wound around his waist, they weren’t braced against anything and thus kept stumbling, buffeted by the waves they made as their bodies jerked against each other.

Dennis came staring up at the stars, Mac murmuring praise against his neck, and basking in the warm touches he was getting all over his body. Mac’s mouth was warm and wet as he trailed it along the damp curve beneath Dennis’s ear, his whispers just low enough that he couldn’t hear them. Dennis’s hands tightened and relaxed spasmodically against his back. He finally took a breath in again, weak and shuddering, and he managed to unwind his arms from around Mac’s neck.

For a moment he just stood there panting, barely keeping his feet planted in the water. He thought about winding his arms back around Mac and tucking his face into his shoulder, if only so he would no longer be responsible for carrying his own weight. He decided against it — too much vulnerability. Still, he reasoned. More kissing couldn’t hurt, at least.

Dennis was still thinking in a detached way about this last point when Mac found his voice.

“This is…We should get out,” Mac said, something pinching in his voice.

Dennis swam a very long distance out of his afterglow to piece apart what Mac was saying. He swung his head around to look at him, forehead creasing.

“…What?”

“There’s, uh.” Mac cleared his throat. “There’s like, a ton of jizz in the pool now.”

“Oh.” Dennis blinked, coming back down fully. “Oh, gross.”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s yours, dude.”

Mac let go of Dennis’s waist and took off for the steps to get out ahead of him. Dennis rolled his shoulders, working up some energy, and then let out a little shout of, “Hey!” and swam after him. Mac shoved him in the side when he tried to beat him up the steps, and Dennis found himself gargling a little water before he spit it out. He made a wild grab for Mac’s legs, only to end up tugging his shorts halfway off his ass. Mac pulled them up with an indignant sound and shook Dennis off, and Dennis was half-laughing, half-growling for real when he climbed out of the water and tackled Mac down into the grass.

They wrestled a little, neither of them trying very hard. He got Mac pinned down after Mac got a few licks in himself, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Mac let him win when he intertwined their legs and ducked up to kiss him short and sweet on the mouth. For a long moment Dennis let himself relax into it, pressing Mac down into the lawn and feeling him wind his fingers up through his hair. It was soothing. He liked when Mac did that.

But Dennis pulled away anyway, laughing outright. It wasn’t the time or the place. He pulled Mac up by the hand, but Mac didn’t let go once he was standing. He tightened and readjusted his grip on Dennis’s hand, and Dennis shot him a surprised little smile out of the corner of his eye before he remembered himself. Mac, on the contrary, was smiling unabashedly as he ducked to grab the speakers. He swung their hands between them as they crossed the yard, still dripping wet in the kitchen and up the stairs. They now had dirt clinging to them too from rolling around in the grass. Mac brushed a little off Dennis’s shoulder, and Dennis clutched him tighter.

Mac let him go easily in the hallway, though, as they parted to go to their rooms. Dennis lingered, and Mac looked back with a grin.

“Goodnight, Den,” he said, almost conspiratorially.

He looked stupid, whispering in their own empty house, hair a chlorine-soaked mess on top of his head, dripping water into their carpet. Dennis rolled his eyes.

“Night,” he said back anyway. He watched Mac turn and shut his door behind him, looking at the wood where he’d gone for a second before, with a little shake of his head and the barest of smiles on his face, Dennis retreated to his own bedroom. The sound of the still-playing stereo faded through the walls as he shut his door.


End file.
